


Coming Out on Top

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Breast Fucking, F/F, Facials, Futanari, Masturbation, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Dia hates to lose, even in the bedroom. She ends up losing anyway.





	Coming Out on Top

**Author's Note:**

> i needed a break from birthday fics and [this blog](coolidolheadcanons.tumblr.com) provided me some cool material to mess around with, so here it goes.

If there was anybody who knew how to make a Friday night boring, it was Dia.

 

Hanamaru herself didn’t really mind quiet evenings, but Dia was far too content with just sitting around and relaxing in her bed, cuddling and watching television. As comfortable as Hanamaru was, she knew she had to spice things up a little bit by playing her favorite little game. It was commonly known that Dia had a massive amount of self-control. Hanamaru loved to try and make her lose it, a fun yet noble task.

 

“Dia-chan,” she sing-songed, climbing into Dia’s lap. She moved her hips against Dia’s groin, subtly, but only got a hum as a reaction. She had expected a lackluster reaction from such a weak move, of course. “I’m bored, zura.”

 

“Oh? Would you like to watch something else? Or maybe read together?” Dia relaxed into the headboard, her hands at her sides.  _ She won’t even touch me...she knows what’s going on. _ That was the best part, in Hanamaru’s opinion; not the reward of finally turning Dia on, but watching her try to hold back. 

 

Hanamaru frowned, looping her arms around Dia’s neck. “I’d rather watch you, instead. Don’t you want to watch me, too?”

 

“I think the program we were watching was rather interesting, actually,” Dia teased. “But it seems like your focus is elsewhere.”

 

Despite the fact that Dia was hardly aroused, Hanamaru could see Dia’s eyes nervously flicking down to her breasts every few seconds, with eye contact becoming scarce. Seeing an opening, Hanamaru held Dia’s hands for a moment before bringing them up to her chest. Hanamaru was only wearing a t-shirt, so Dia was able to feel her tits in all of their glory. “So’s yours, zura,” Hanamaru shot back. 

 

Hanamaru squeezed Dia’s hands, and in turn, Dia’s hands squeezed her breasts. The creamy flesh of Hanamaru’s bosom easily gave in to Dia’s fingers, soft and pliant. Dia was mesmerized and began kneading them on her own, but Hanamaru still didn’t feel the telltale bulge against her, which told her that her job wasn’t done. “You’re so insistent, Hanamaru-san. If there’s something you want from me, you should ask for it.”

 

It was obvious that Dia was trying to take control, but Hanamaru wouldn’t let it happen...at least, not until she knew Dia had succumbed to her own desires. “I can do it myself,” Hanamaru said, a bit haughtily. She released Dia’s hands, and Dia put them back to her sides, watching Hanamaru as if she was just waiting to see what she would do. Hanamaru took her shirt off, tossing it aside. She wiggled her hips a little, and Dia looked down and gave an approving nod; Dia always was a fan of Hanamaru’s panties, and it seemed like the black and white polka-dotted ones that Hanamaru had on had passed the test.

 

Slowly, Hanamaru lifted herself from Dia’s lap only to remove them and discard it just like her shirt. Then, she was naked, hovering above Dia and waiting for her to make a move. “Go on, then,” Dia murmured huskily. “Do it yourself.”

 

That wanting attitude sent a rush of excitement through Hanamaru (although she was plenty excited already). Dia was certainly interested, so Hanamaru knew she had to keep going. Bracing herself on Dia’s shoulder with one hand, Hanamaru lifted herself a little and started to drag her fingers through her wetness. Dia’s firm gaze only turned Hanamaru on even more. Maru longed to have Dia’s cock inside of her, but she decided to satisfy herself by easing two fingers inside of herself instead. 

 

“It’s so tight,” she whined, pushing her hips forward just a little bit. Dia released a sigh, and Hanamaru had to stop herself from smirking. “Don’t you wanna be inside me instead?”

 

Dia didn’t reply, anxiously swiping her tongue across her lips. Hanamaru increased the movement of her hips so that her breasts started to bounce in tune with her fingers moving in and out of her passage. The sticky sounds of her pleasuring herself seemed to fluster Dia, but she kept watching, her eyes roaming over the sweaty plains of Hanamaru’s body. Dia clenched her fists at her side, as if trying to stop herself from touching Hanamaru.

 

_ That won’t do, _ Hanamaru thought. The hand on Dia’s shoulder moved up to the back of her head and pushed her forward. “Don’t be so mean, Dia-chan. You should help me out a little,” Hanamaru said. With little resistance, Dia leaned in and took one of Hanamaru’s hard nipples into her mouth, sucking fast and hard. Hanamaru’s body jerked reflexively, her nails raking across Dia’s scalp. “J-just like that, zura...”

 

Hanamaru glanced down again, but, surprisingly, Dia still wasn’t getting hard.  _ She’s just toying with me! There’s no way I can get her like this. I have to take things up a notch... _ Dia gracefully provided an opening when she pulled off Hanamaru’s nipple and grunted, “Faster.” Hanamaru had no choice but to comply, of course, when Dia’s mouth started to service Hanamaru’s other breast.

 

Desperately, Hanamaru wriggled a third finger inside of herself and started to sloppily move them in unison. She had very little technique, but the stimulation from that was enough to make her breath grow heavier. By then, Hanamaru was dripping into Dia’s lap, her juices all over her hand. Even as she sped up, Dia was still trying to remain nonchalant...Hanamaru had to bring out the big guns. “Dia-chan,” Hanamaru whispered, still clutching the back of Dia’s head. Dia groaned into her breast, although it sounded like she was trying so hard to hold it back. Hanamaru knew Dia’s weakness: hearing her name being moaned so urgently was an absolute power move. “Dia-chan, I wish you were inside of me instead...I want to feel you.”

 

Dia bit down just enough to make Hanamaru yelp, but her fingers kept thrusting, and she kept repeating Dia’s name like a prayer. The pulse of Dia’s mouth grew more erratic, and Hanamaru could just barely feel her thrusting her hips upward. She wanted Dia inside of her, but she couldn’t stop. Hanamaru was having way too much fun teasing her, and she wouldn’t let up until Dia asked for what she wanted. Not only that, but she felt a familiar swelling in her loins; she was close to her climax.

 

An insistent push to the back of Dia’s head caused Dia to maintain her frantic sucking and biting, and Hanamaru nearly yelled her name as a reward. “Dia-chan, please, please rub my clit,” Hanamaru begged. Of course, saying Dia’s name so eagerly only guaranteed that her request would be granted. Dia’s long, usually skilled fingers started to clumsily press into Hanamaru’s bud. “Dia-chan, your fingers feel so good!”

 

Hanamaru was pleasantly surprised when Dia pushed her hand out of the way, then forced her own three fingers inside. Dia’s hand was much more rough and relentless, and Hanamaru ended up clutching Dia’s shoulders while trying to cling to her sanity. Dia knew exactly which spots to hit. While one of her hands worked on Hanamaru’s lower region, her mouth still pleasured her sensitive tits, using her free hand to fondle the breast that she wasn’t sucking. Hanamaru found herself unable to take anymore...

 

When Hanamaru squealed and pulled Dia to her, Dia was unbothered, only moving her fingers faster. Hanamaru’s climax left her legs shaking, but even when she slumped forward and trembled against Dia’s body, Dia kept fingerfucking her. They were both sticky and breathless, and when Dia finally stopped, they met for a lazy, breathless kiss. Hanamaru was dizzy with happiness. She had almost forgotten her initial goal, until she felt Dia’s shaft poking her thigh.

 

Just as Hanamaru was about to declare her victory, Dia lowly commanded, “On your back.”

 

That tone of voice was not to be disobeyed, Hanamaru knew that very well. Although her legs felt like jelly, Hanamaru climbed off of Dia and fell to the bed on her back, watching as Dia haphazardly removed her clothes. Hanamaru felt quite proud when she looked at Dia’s fully erect, throbbing shaft. Dia was staring at her hungrily, a stare that made Hanamaru squirm. Dia climbed off of the bed, walked over to the dresser, and returned with a bottle of lube. “Wh-what are you going to do, zura?”

 

“We’re trying something new,” Dia said simply, drizzling some into her hand and stroking herself. Carelessly, she tossed the bottle aside, still looking down at Hanamaru. However, it seemed like her focus was on one place: Hanamaru’s tits.

 

Once Dia’s shaft was glistening with a combination of lubricant and her own pre-come, she straddled Hanamaru’s torso, and Hanamaru suddenly understood what was about to happen. It was certainly something new, that was for sure, but she wasn’t opposed. Dia pressed Hanamaru’s breasts together and slid her dick between them, then groaned. Hanamaru giggled a little. “It feels weird, zura.”

 

Dia smiled a little, obviously entertained by Hanamaru’s innocent reactions. “You’re such a tease.”

 

She started to thrust, slowly, and her eyes slipped shut. Dia was long enough so that the head of her cock just barely brushed against Hanamaru’s mouth when she thrusted all of the way forward, so Hanamaru stuck her tongue out, able to taste a little bit of Dia’s salty secretions. Dia must have liked the feel of Hanamaru’s tongue, because when she thrusted her hips, she paused so that Hanamaru could stick out her tongue again, while still maintaining a steady rhythm.

 

However, when she sped up, it became a little bit harder for Hanamaru to taste, unfortunately. Still, it was nice enough just to look up and be able to see Dia’s eyes shut tight, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. Hanamaru liked her better like that, when she was losing control and letting herself feel good. In fact, Hanamaru was so pleased by it that she decided to give Dia a little treat. “Dia-chan,” she moaned. “Please move faster!”

 

Dia let out a ragged sigh, pushing Hanamaru’s breasts against each other so hard that it almost hurt. The friction only prompted her to move faster, fucking Hanamaru’s tits as hard as she’d fuck her anywhere else. Dia finally started to moan and whimper, a harmonious sound to Hanamaru’s ears. “You feel so good, Hanamaru-san,” Dia choked out, opening her eyes to look down at Hanamaru’s mischievous face.

 

“You feel good too, Dia-chan,” Hanamaru said, smiling. The moans and whimpers only increased in volume. Hanamaru was quite sure that the imprint of Dia’s nails in her tits would be left there for a while...

 

As Dia moved faster, she only got more vocal, calling out Hanamaru’s name louder and not even bothering to hold back her most embarrassing noises. Her cock was throbbing; Hanamaru could feel it with every little movement. Even more pre-come was leaking out of its tip, leaving both Dia’s cock and Hanamaru’s breasts slick and glistening. All of Hanamaru’s teasing must have really took its toll. 

 

"A-ah, Maru-chan," Dia panted, her voice high-pitched and nearly cracking. "I love you so much, Maru-chan...!"

 

Hanamaru snickered. Dia was usually so flustered when she addressed Hanamaru that way, but in the heat of the moment, it seemed like she just couldn't help herself. “I love you, too, Dia-chan. Are you going to come for me?”

 

“Fuck, y-yes, I’m going to...” Dia trailed off, stilling for a moment before releasing a long, low groan. Hanamaru squeaked in surprise when Dia’s seed started to hit her face, but she opened her mouth, hungrily welcoming it as it hit her tongue. Dia was still clutching Maru’s breasts, trembling. Hanamaru loved how Dia shot off big loads; soon, her whole face (and most of her chest) was blanketed with a thick layer of Dia’s seed.

 

Dia finally released Hanamaru and rolled onto the bed next to her, drained. Although her body was surely heavy, she grabbed some tissues from the bedside and handed them to Hanamaru, who cleaned herself up as much as she could...she wouldn’t have minded just licking it up, though. “I win, zura,” she gloated, after her face was semen-free.

 

“Yeah. You win,” Dia grunted. “Again...”

 

“Aw, don’t worry, Dia-chan. I won’t tell anybody how easy you are.”

 

Dia was probably too humiliated to retort, rolling over and burying her face in Hanamaru’s neck. “I’m not...easy...you’re just very persuasive, is all! A formidable foe, that’s for sure...but don’t worry. When you least expect it...” Dia’s fingers started to trail up Hanamaru’s sides, making Hanamaru wiggle. “I’ll strike back.”

 

Hanamaru’s body warmed up at the very thought. She’d certainly be waiting...

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys did u know that I LOVE DIAMARU AAAAAAAAAAAAA


End file.
